


Empty

by AlexBluesoul



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBluesoul/pseuds/AlexBluesoul
Summary: Las palabras del brujo lo lastimaron a un punto que no puede soportar, así que Jaskier buscará un Djinn para eliminar su dolor. Pero esas criaturas son engañosas, y terminará quitándole algo más que eso.Geralt lo ha buscado sin descanso desde que se separaron ese día y, cuando lo encuentra, no tarda en notar que Jaskier no es el mismo de antes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

«¿Qué estoy haciendo...?» susurró con la voz rota, cayendo de rodillas al borde de un barranco y sin poder creer que había estado a punto de acabar con su vida.

Había bebido demasiado, pero no podía culpar al alcohol si esta idea ya había rondado su mente desde hace varios días, y es que cuando cantó _Her Sweet Kiss_ por primera vez en público, se dio cuenta; nada detendría esa opresión en su pecho, el maldito nudo en su garganta y las putas lágrimas contenidas desde aquel día en la montaña.

Quería llorar, necesitaba tanto llorar y, sin embargo, las lágrimas no salían. Era como encontrarse en un estado de letargo y no hubiera forma de salir de ahí.

Amaba a Geralt, lo amó durante veintidós años sin importar el trato que recibiera de él. Amaba la casi imperceptible manera en que demostraba sus sentimientos, que sus acciones siempre fueran justas y que, sin importar que todos lo odiaran, él siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitara.

Amaba incluso su sola compañía, pero enterarse a los gritos que, en cambio, para el brujo nunca fue más que una desgracia en su vida... le dolió más que cualquier puñalada que hubiera recibido en sus peleas.

Lo dejó destrozado. Tanto, que ni siquiera fue capaz de volver a cantar para aliviar un poco de su dolor, así que vendió todas sus joyas para hacer algo de dinero, pero la mayoría se lo gastó en alcohol y ahora no sabía qué hacer, cómo seguir viviendo con el hambre que lo invadía en más de un sentido.

Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, bebió de golpe lo poco que quedaba en su botella y, arrojándola lejos, se dio la vuelta con otra idea en su mente, una que no implicaba morir o, al menos, no por voluntad propia.

Un Djinn, buscaría un Djinn, tan estúpido y aterrador como sonara eso. Porque debía admitirlo, le tenía pánico a esas criaturas después de que uno casi terminó matándolo, pero al diablo, estaba desesperado. Además, esta vez sí sería él quien pidiera el deseo, y se aseguraría de hacerlo bien.

Con una determinación autoimpuesta, buscó hora tras hora y día tras noche sin descanso, sin dormir siquiera cinco minutos por la aflicción de encontrarlo.

Cada vez que sacaba la red vacía su determinación declinaba un poco, temiendo que llegara el momento en que tuviera que resignarse a vivir con ese dolor en su pecho, ese dolor de saber que amó por años a una persona que todo el tiempo lo detestó. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de considerar la idea de ir por unos ahogadores en lugar de un maldito Djinn, sintió algo más pesado al tirar de la red, y se apresuró a jalarla rogando entre dientes que no fuera otra piedra.

Se quedó estático cuando lo que atrapó salió por fin a la vista, pero no se dejó invadir por la sorpresa por más de unos segundos. En cambio, se apresuró a sacar el recipiente lo más rápido posible, con las manos temblando por la desesperación que lo había acompañado todo este tiempo.

Era diferente al que Geralt había encontrado, pero retiró la tapa con la esperanza intacta, y esperó unos segundos en silencio mientras suplicaba que pasara algo.

Afortunadamente, lo hizo. Un humo idéntico al que había visto hace años salió con fuerza del recipiente en sus manos, pero esta vez se aseguró de sostenerlo bien para que no se rompiera y, sin poder esperar un segundo más, pidió su deseo.

«¡Djinn! Yo... ¡deseo no sentir más dolor!» gritó con un nudo en la garganta, y sintió su corazón detenerse cuando el humo se dirigió hacia él, empujándolo con tal fuerza que cayó de espaldas en la tierra.

Una molestia en su antebrazo lo hizo fruncir el ceño y mirarse extrañado, y se preguntó cómo se había hecho ese corte si no había caído contra nada filoso.

✺✺✺

Geralt sabía que la había cagado, pero no quiso ir tras Jaskier inmediatamente luego de gritarle. No, necesitaba calmarse primero. De todos modos, el bardo nunca había sido muy veloz caminando, no le costaría nada alcanzarlo y arreglar _uno_ de la cadena de errores que llevaba cometiendo.

Sin embargo, no lo encontró al regresar al campamento, ni durante todo el camino montaña abajo, y tampoco en el pueblo donde se les había unido Yennefer.

Jaskier no estaba en ninguna parte, y eso sólo le dejaba dos opciones que pensar. El bardo se fue tan rápido como pudo para no encontrarse con él, o algo le pasó en el trayecto. Si bien no quería aceptar ninguna de ellas, definitivamente prefería la que incluía su bienestar, pero eso sólo lo dejó pensando en otra cosa, y es que finalmente sus palabras habían cruzado un límite. Esta vez realmente había herido a su mejor amigo, y era muy probable que, a causa de eso, debiera darlo por perdido.

Por supuesto, no por eso dejó de buscarlo. Jaskier podía insultarlo todo lo que quisiera cuando lo encontrara, podía mandarlo a la mierda y, si luego de eso no quería volver a verlo, él acataría su decisión sin decir nada a cambio, pero _necesitaba_ disculparse primero, necesitaba decirle cuán mal se sentía por haberle soltado tanta basura que nunca quiso decir, que nunca sintió en realidad.

Así que buscó, buscó y buscó. Pueblo tras pueblo, ciudad tras ciudad, preguntando por un bardo de ojos azules y cabello castaño, un bardo que se metía en peleas por las noches y huía de esposos furiosos por las mañanas.

El bardo llamado Jaskier, el humano más aficionado al perfume y baños con sales que hubiera conocido, pero quien jamás tuvo problema con lavar las tripas de su cabello.

Jaskier, la única persona que él no podía resignarse a perder, no cuando le había dado tanto a cambio de nada, no cuando siempre se quedó a su lado, soportando su mierda, apoyándolo de manera incondicional, defendiéndolo e incluso cuidándolo.

 _Jaskier_ , la persona que siempre dio por sentado y que ahora estaba aterrado de no volver a ver.

Claro, no fue exactamente así como lo describió, pero luego de tantos meses buscándolo eso era lo más cercano a lo que quería decir.

No fue sino hasta el séptimo mes que por fin tuvo noticias de él. Un par de personas dijeron _creer_ haberlo visto, pero fue suficiente para tomar sus cosas y partir en la dirección que le indicaron. Cualquier rumor del paradero de Jaskier, él lo tomaría, sin importar cuán poco probable fuera.

Llegó al pueblo en menos de un día y, dejando a una agotada Roach en el establo más cercano, se acercó a la primera taberna que captó su atención. No escuchaba el canto del bardo, ni sus risas, ni su parloteo, y ni siquiera sentía rastro de su olor ahí, pero abrió la puerta de todos modos, analizando a los humanos uno por uno y sin inmutarse ante las malas miradas que recibió a cambio.

No vio más que ropas opacas en cada rincón, pero aun así no perdió la esperanza, así que se acercó a la barra y repitió la misma frase de siempre, aquella que se había aprendido de memoria y sonaba dolorosamente repetida.

«¿Ha estado un bardo aquí? Ojos azules, pelo castaño... su nombre es Jaskier» masculló cansado y, una vez más, sólo obtuvo un pobre movimiento de cabeza a cambio.

Suspiró, y asintió decidiendo que, al menos, reabastecería algo de carne seca antes de volver a la carretera, así que se aseguró de que Roach siguiera bien y, con los ánimos nuevamente por los suelos, encaminó sus pasos hacia el comercio.

Fue ahí donde sintió su olor. Bajo y jodidamente difícil de percibir, pero estaba ahí, en algún lugar entre tantas personas comprando y regateando.

Con el corazón en la mano, se giró en diferentes direcciones bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño al no ver ningún jubón llamativo por ningún lado. Buscaba un color que llamara su atención, algo que resaltara tanto a la luz del sol que uno no pudiera evitar mirarlo, algo digno de un bardo, algo digno de Jaskier.

No lo encontró, pero de un momento a otro el olor se hizo más intenso y, volviendo a girarse con rapidez, se dio cuenta de que _Jaskier_ se había detenido justo a su lado, agachándose para ver lo que ofrecía una comerciante.

Contuvo la respiración, confundido al ver la ropa tan común que estaba usando, pero jodidamente feliz de verlo ahí, sano y salvo, intacto y sin ninguna cicatriz a la vista.

—Jaskier... —soltó en un suspiro sintiendo que, después de tantos meses de aflicción, por fin podía relajar sus hombros y dejar que las esquinas de su boca tiraran levemente hacia arriba. Sin embargo, el bardo ni siquiera se inmutó ante su llamado y, aunque por un segundo pensó que sólo estaba enojado, pronto se dio cuenta de que no olía el enojo en él.

Frunció el ceño, alzando una mano para tocar su hombro, pero la comerciante lo interrumpió.

—No te molestes, brujo —dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza—. Lleva unos meses viviendo aquí, no habla a menos que sea necesario.

Inclinó involuntariamente la cabeza, enormemente desconcertado por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, pues Jaskier pagó lo que llevaba y se dio la vuelta, dejándolo atrás sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Jaskier —llamó de nuevo, tocando su brazo esta vez y desesperándose cada vez más al no saber qué le sucedía, por qué no lo miraba siquiera, por qué la mujer había dicho eso si él sabía bien que su mayor talento no era cantar, sino hablar hasta fastidiar a cualquiera.

Esta vez el ojiazul se detuvo a mirarlo, pero Geralt contuvo la respiración cuando lo hizo, pues no encontró ni un rastro del que alguna vez fue su amigo. La expresión en su rostro no tenía vida, sus iris carecían de su brillo característico y las comisuras de su boca estaban inclinadas hacia abajo, como si no hubiera sonreído hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Incluso su pelo estaba desordenado, los mechones yendo en todas direcciones sin ningún cuidado y su ropa, _oh_ , su ropa..., prendas de diferentes matices de marrón que ni siquiera estaban debidamente acomodadas.

Se arrancó el collar del cuello bruscamente, sin poder soportar esa vista por un segundo más y, tomando la mano de Jaskier para posar ahí el medallón, se dio cuenta de que no era ningún doppler el que estaba frente a él.

Tragó saliva, sin saber qué demonios pensar. Éste no era un doppler, era _Jaskier_ , y al mismo tiempo estaba lejos de serlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de conocerse, Geralt no tardó en descubrir el especial interés que Jaskier tenía por las joyas.

Durante el primer año que viajaron juntos, el ojiazul no dejó de halagar lo bien acabado que estaba su medallón, e incluso le preguntó incansablemente si le dejaba usarlo un momento, sólo para ver «cómo lucía con él». Por supuesto, nunca consideró la sola idea de prestárselo, aun cuando tuviera que soportar ruidosos berrinches por eso.

Llegó el punto en que el bardo no se lo pidió más, pero a cambio, comenzó a hablar sobre cómo podría ayudarle a combinarlo con algunos anillos. Él lo ignoró cada vez que lo mencionaba, y en ocasiones se tomaba la molestia de rodar los ojos, pero nunca creyó que necesitara rechazar esa idea directamente.

Se dio cuenta de su error más pronto de lo esperado, pues, al llegar un día de una cacería, se encontró con Jaskier esperándolo en la habitación de la taberna, sonriendo como siempre y alzando frente a él una bolsa cerrada.

Frunció el ceño, confundido, pero la tomó de todos modos y la abrió sin reparos, vaciando sobre su mano lo que sea que contuviera y confundiéndose más al ver cayendo un par de oscuros anillos.

«Feliz aniversario, mi querido brujo» había dicho Jaskier, y él se limitó a rodar los ojos, tomándolo como una broma mientras devolvía los anillos a la bolsa y la empujaba contra el pecho contrario.

Claro que el ojiazul pegó el grito en el cielo, demasiado ofendido y dramatizando exageradamente como siempre, pero Geralt alcanzó a ver su labio temblando por menos de un segundo detrás de esa fachada, y se preguntó si había sido muy grosero rechazar el regalo de esa manera.

Sin embargo, no tuvo siquiera un minuto para sentirse mal por eso, pues Jaskier en seguida volvió a quejarse de que, si él no estaba dispuesto a lucir su medallón como correspondía, terminaría quitándoselo cuando menos se diera cuenta. Evidentemente eso nunca pasó, pero Geralt debía reconocer el esfuerzo que puso en sus intentos.

Ahora, su pecho se estrujaba por lo diferente que era el escenario frente a él.

Acababa de dejar su medallón en la mano de Jaskier, y no había obtenido la más mínima reacción a cambio. En cualquier otro momento, estaba seguro de que el ojiazul habría aprovechado la oportunidad para salir corriendo, pero este Jaskier no se inmutó; simplemente echó el medallón en su bolsillo, se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino.

Soltó un gruñido de manera involuntaria y rápidamente volvió a interceptarlo, quitándole el collar y colgándolo en el cuello contrario, esperando que eso hiciera alguna diferencia, pero Jaskier ni siquiera miró el medallón posado en su pecho, sólo se quedó ahí, con la misma expresión aterradoramente vacía.

—Mierda, Jaskier —gruñó entre dientes, desesperado por la situación—, si estás enojado sólo dímelo, no puedo arreglar las cosas mientras me ignoras.

De pronto se encontró respirando agitado, afligido no sólo por obtener una respuesta, sino también una explicación, y es que si no sabía qué demonios sucedía difícilmente podría saber cómo solucionarlo.

Los segundos pasaron con el comercio siendo el único sonido que los rodeaba, pero cuando comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, Jaskier por fin volvió a mirarlo, y él contuvo de golpe la respiración mientras lo veía separar sus labios.

—Por favor, déjame pasar —pronunció el ojiazul con seriedad, y aunque volver a oírlo le provocó escalofríos de alivio y satisfacción, su ronca voz contrarrestó todo lo bueno como un golpe en el estómago.

Al parecer, la comerciante de antes no había mentido. Por lo grave que se escuchaba la voz del bardo, realmente parecía que sólo hablaba cuando era necesario.

—Si me dejas acompañarte —exigió sin pensar, y si bien Jaskier no respondió nada antes de pasar por su lado, él lo siguió de todos modos.

No avanzaron mucho después de eso. El ojiazul sólo caminó fuera del comercio e, introduciéndose en un callejón, golpeó una de las primeras puertas que aparecieron a la vista.

Geralt no sabía qué esperar de las personas con las que Jaskier había estado viviendo, y era evidente que no había tenido tiempo de enumerar sus opciones, pero ciertamente no esperaba que _Yennefer_ estuviera entre ellas.

—Jaskier —dijo la hechicera con voz firme, acercándose a la puerta que uno de sus sirvientes mantenía abierta. Geralt frunció el ceño al verla ofreciendo su mano, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio al bardo tomarla, posicionándose a su lado con esa misma mirada vacía y siendo rodeado por Yennefer casi de manera protectora, aunque viniendo de ella, también podía decirse que era posesividad.

—Yennefer —saludó con los músculos tensos. Un montón de ideas empezando a pasar por su cabeza en ese instante, y aunque no quería hacerlo, comenzó a plantearse qué tan posible era que el estado del bardo fuera por culpa de ella. De ser así, no se iría hasta que resolviera lo que había hecho.

—No tardaste tanto como esperaba —masculló la hechicera, reparando en el medallón que él había colgado en el cuello del ojiazul, y sacándoselo con cuidado antes de devolvérselo—. Entra —ordenó, y Geralt tuvo que armarse de toda la paciencia posible para seguirlos.

✺✺✺

Si Geralt tenía una debilidad, esa definitivamente era Jaskier. Tal vez el brujo no lo supiera, pero Yennefer no era estúpida, y aunque darse cuenta sólo le provocó un profundo rechazo por el bardo, ahora agradecía que fuera útil para algo.

La idea de su pequeña venganza, sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos.

Le costó rastrear a Jaskier, más aun porque la pequeña pesadilla no había sido vista en ningún pueblo o ciudad después de su _espléndida_ canción. Pero finalmente lo halló, y toda su idea se fue al carajo en ese momento.

El portal la había llevado a las afueras de un pueblo, donde, apoyado en un árbol cualquiera en una posición que parecía hasta dolorosa, Jaskier yacía inconsciente y visiblemente más delgado de lo que recordaba.

No llevaba su laúd consigo, pero no parecía que lo hubieran asaltado, así que luego de comprobar su pulso y revisar que no tuviera heridas, se apresuró a abrir otro portal para sacarlo de allí.

Todo fue muy extraño de ahí en adelante.

Sus sirvientes se encargaron de bañarlo y alimentarlo tan pronto como abrió los ojos, pero cuando ella fue a verlo en persona, se dio cuenta de que ese no parecía ni de cerca el bardo con el que había intercambiado tantos insultos.

Estuvo a punto de abofetearlo cuando no le respondió ni devolvió la mirada, pero sólo necesitó acercarse un poco para ver el largo corte en su muñeca, y entonces se hizo una escasa idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado.

Con el paso de los días, se dio cuenta de que el bardo ni siquiera se movía si no era para hacer sus necesidades, y aunque dedujo que por eso lo había encontrado casi muerto de hambre, supo que no podía permitir que eso continuara si no quería que todos sus músculos terminaran atrofiándose. Así que comenzó a darle pequeñas tareas, empujándolo al principio para que obedeciera y progresando lentamente con el paso de las semanas, al punto de que, luego de unos meses, Jaskier fue capaz de salir al pueblo por su cuenta.

Una cálida sensación se fue formando en su pecho mientras lo ayudaba a progresar, pero trató de ignorarlo a toda costa. Aunque había vestido al bardo con ropas simples para que nadie lo reconociera, sabía que Geralt terminaría encontrándolo tarde o temprano, y ella no podría evitar que se lo llevara.

Aun así, de vez en cuando permitía que ese maldito cariño maternal la invadiera. Mientras lo arropaba por las noches, por ejemplo, acompañándolo hasta que se quedara dormido. O en aquellos días en los que Jaskier no se animaba a comer por su cuenta, y ella hacía el trabajo de sus sirvientes llevando la comida a su boca.

Atesoró con todo su ser la oportunidad que se le había dado durante esos seis meses de calma, sin embargo, maldijo su estúpido descuido en cuanto Jaskier volvió del pueblo, esta vez, con Geralt justo detrás de él.

Lo de su pequeña venganza había quedado bajo tierra, pero aún había algo que podía hacer y, de hecho, ya llevaba algunos meses de ventaja.

Lo más probable es que Geralt le arrebatara a Jaskier tan pronto como pudiera, pero ella se aseguraría de que no fuera por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, el brujo ya le había hecho suficiente daño, no permitiría que siguiera irrumpiendo en su vida.

✺✺✺

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó apenas cerraron la puerta, y no le sorprendió que Yennefer ni siquiera volteara a mirarlo. En lugar de eso, la hechicera se movió relajadamente por la estancia, llevando a Jaskier hasta el comedor y vaciando en un cuenco las frutas que él había comprado.

—Cuidarlo —respondió por fin, aún calmada, con su característica inexpresividad y comenzando a cortar una manzana con relajados movimientos.

—Voy a necesitar más información que esa —masculló, arrebatándole la fruta justo antes de que se la pasara al bardo. No sabía si lo estaba hechizando y no iba a arriesgarse a que siguiera haciéndolo.

Yennefer lo miró esta vez, un pequeño atisbo de molestia en su mirada que él ignoró. No respondió en seguida, pero a cambio, volvió a tomar la mano del ojiazul, subiendo la manga de su camisa y mostrándole su antebrazo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Geralt bajó la mirada sin saber de qué se trataba, pero todos sus músculos se tensaron de golpe cuando vio el corte que yacía allí, aún rojizo como si hubiera sido hecho hace sólo unas horas.

—Un djinn causó ésto —dijo Yennefer con firmeza, y él volvió a mirarla, alarmado.

Eso no tenía sentido, Jaskier no tenía ninguna razón para pedirle un deseo a un djinn, menos cuando por su culpa casi había muerto a manos de uno. Por otro lado, Yennefer no mostraba ninguna señal de estar mintiendo, y Geralt debía aceptar que la hechicera no era capaz de hacerle daño al bardo al punto de dejarlo tan irreconocible.

—De nuevo, voy a necesitar más que eso —murmuró apretando los puños con nerviosismo, porque sabía que algo malo pasaba desde que notó lo raro que estaba Jaskier, pero el panorama lucía peor de lo esperado.

Yennefer suspiró y, posando las manos sobre su cintura, negó con la cabeza.

—No sé mucho más. Lo encontré hace seis meses inconsciente, delgado hasta los huesos, y no fue hasta los dos meses viviendo aquí que por fin logré sacarle una palabra —explicó, terminando por mirar al ojiazul y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, aunque Jaskier no se inmutó por el tacto.

—El recipiente —gruñó—, ¿dónde está el djinn? Tiene que...

—No estaba alrededor —interrumpió, negando con la cabeza—, y aunque pida los deseos restantes, aún no sé cómo anular el primero. Lo sabría si me dijera lo que pidió, pero no he logrado sonsacarle eso aún.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando lo más rápido que su mente le permitía. Jaskier llevaba _seis_ meses así, no podía dejar que ese número aumentara.

—Sus cosas —dijo de pronto, el laúd viniendo a su mente—. ¿Dónde están sus cosas?

Yennefer lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos, y si bien Geralt comenzó a sospechar, la hechicera pronto le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Lo hizo, pero no sin antes darle una preocupada mirada al bardo, quien permanecía sentado y tan quieto como un maniquí.

—Ordené a mi modista que remendara su traje —dijo la hechicera al llegar a una habitación, abriendo un armario que bien podía ser otro cuarto—, y compré otros tantos en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar. Ninguno hizo diferencia.

Asintió lentamente, mirando el resto de la estancia. Olía a Jaskier, sin el perfume y el alcohol, pero _Jaskier_ al fin y al cabo.

—¿Su laúd? —preguntó por lo bajo, aún recorriendo todo con la vista. Al menos, parecía que el ojiazul había estado viviendo cómodamente durante ese tiempo.

—No lo tenía cuando lo encontré —respondió la hechicera, y él se giró a verla, desconcertado—, ni sus anillos.

—Pudieron haberle robado —murmuró entre dientes, molesto por sólo imaginarlo, sin embargo, Yennefer negó con la cabeza.

—Su ropa no tenía signos de forcejeo y no hallé más heridas que la marca del djinn, lo más probable es que lo dejara tirado luego de pedir el deseo —explicó, y él asintió aunque la idea fuera difícil de procesar, porque debía aceptar que _éste_ era Jaskier ahora; uno al que no le importaba su laúd, ni las joyas, ni parlotear hasta el cansancio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, pero Geralt sabía que ya había perdido el tiempo suficiente, ahora tenía que moverse.

—Iré por Roach, ¿puedes abrirme un portal hacia donde lo encontraste? —masculló por lo bajo, mirándola a los ojos—. Buscaré al djinn.

—Claro —asintió ella con calma y, de alguna manera, Geralt sintió que su siguiente pregunta no sería bienvenida.

—Llevaré a Jaskier conmigo..., ¿puedes alistarlo? —murmuró, y aunque por un segundo creyó ver un brillo de magia en las iris de la hechicera, nuevamente recibió un asentimiento que correspondió en seguida, apresurándose a regresar tras sus pasos.

Se detuvo en el comedor unos segundos, mirando a Jaskier con una filosa espina atascada en la garganta. Sabía que nada de ésto hubiera pasado de no haberlo alejado ese día, pero ya tendría tiempo para culparse después, ahora debía buscar la manera de traer al bardo de vuelta.


	3. Chapter 3

—Jaskier, vámonos —murmuró con incomodidad mientras avanzaba hacia él para tomar su mano, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocarlo el ojiazul retrocedió un paso.

Tras conocer a Jaskier, lo primero que Geralt había descubierto de él no fue su gusto por las joyas, sino lo difícil que era alejarlo de su lado.

Las indirectas nunca habían servido con él, y aunque Geralt nunca había sido bueno con ellas de todos modos, ser crudamente directo tampoco hacía mucho efecto. Al final, el brujo optaba por huir cuando no estaba siendo visto, pero siempre supo que Jaskier lo volvería a encontrar, sin importar el lugar del continente por el que caminara, el bardo brotaría como mala hierba y haría todo lo posible por quedarse ahí.

Con el paso de los años, la presencia de Jaskier se volvió una costumbre, así como sus fingidos intentos por alejarlo. Le gustaba viajar con él, pero la idea de admitirlo en voz alta no pasó ni una vez por su cabeza. Siempre lo había dado por sentado, y no fue hasta ahora, parado frente a él con un portal a sus espaldas y ofreciéndole su mano, que por primera vez temió su rechazo.

—No creo que quiera ir contigo —comentó Yennefer, y Geralt se limitó a soltar un gruñido como respuesta.

—Jaskier, debemos buscar al Djinn —insistió entre dientes, y aunque otros segundos pasaron de eterno silencio, finalmente el ojiazul separó sus labios.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con esa inexpresividad que le daba escalofríos, y él suspiró para armarse de paciencia.

—Para deshacer el deseo que pediste —respondió con calma e intentó volver a acercarse, sin embargo, una vez más Jaskier retrocedió.

—No —recibió a cambio, y esta vez no pudo evitar tensarse.

—¿"No", qué? ¿No quieres? ¿No puedes? —preguntó exhasperándose.

—No lo necesito.

Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para no sentir el retorcijón en su estómago y, sobre todo, esa pequeña espina de mierda que se estaba alojando en su pecho.

—Bueno, lo intentaste —intervino Yennefer alzando las manos para cerrar el portal, pero él soltó las riendas de Roach y se apresuró a detenerla, agarrando su brazo con la molestia impregnada en la mirada.

—Confía en ti, ayúdame —pidió entre dientes, y tuvo que tragarse la expresión victoriosa que apareció en el rostro de la hechicera, quien se zafó bruscamente de su agarre y caminó hacia Jaskier.

—Jask, intenta ir con él unos días, si no te gusta puedes llamarme e iré en seguida por ti —escuchó susurrar a la pelinegra, y aunque no eran las palabras que él esperaba, se mantuvo en silencio, porque estaba bien si eso podía convencerlo.

Se volteó lentamente para poder verlos y, una vez más, el miedo al rechazo golpeó su pecho al encontrarse de frente con la mirada de Jaskier, quien lo observaba sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro.

Tensó los músculos involuntariamente cuando el bardo dio el primer paso en su dirección. Los ojos azules dejaron de mirarlo, y aunque jamás pensó que eso sería aliviador, lo fue.

Nadie se despidió después de eso. Jaskier fue el primero en cruzar el portal, y Geralt sólo asintió en agradecimiento a Yennefer antes de seguirlo con Roach tras de sí.

✺✺✺

Yennefer no había hallado el recipiente del Djinn, no había mentido en eso, sin embargo, no fue del todo honesta al decir que no sabía qué había deseado Jaskier.

En realidad, estaba casi segura de qué había sido. Lo descubrió un día que, en un descuido, el bardo había quedado completamente solo.

Estaba leyendo un libro de hechizos cuando escuchó un grito aterrado y, al reconocer que era de uno de sus cocineros, no tardó en correr en dirección a la cocina. Allí, el hombre mayor sostenía la mano de Jaskier bajo un fuerte chorro de agua. Una olla de comida yacía desparramada en el suelo, y aunque el bardo parecía ser el único afectado, el que temblaba de pies a cabeza era su sirviente.

Entre tartamudeos, el hombre intentó explicarle que lo había encontrado bebiendo del caldo hirviendo con sus propias manos, y ella sólo asintió, pidiendo que se retirara y que le dejara el resto.

Cuando se puso frente al ojiazul, suspiró al ver que no había el más mínimo cambio en su expresión y, aún dudosa, tocó con el índice la zona quemada, esperando obtener algo, algún atisbo de dolor, aunque sea una pequeña contracción en su rostro. De nuevo, nada cambió en él, así que simplemente procedió a curarlo.

Por la noche, cuando por fin estuvo sola en su cama un recuerdo vino a su mente. La vez que conoció a Geralt y Jaskier, el brujo le había confesado que le dijo algo malo a su amigo, y que no deseaba que eso fuera lo último que escuchara de él. Ella sabía cuán explosivo podía ser Geralt debajo de toda esa fachada, y se le ocurrió que, luego de la pelea que habían tenido en la montaña, no sería nada raro que se hubiera desquitado con la persona más cercana a él.

Entonces sí, tenía una idea bastante clara de qué podía haber deseado Jaskier, considerando lo sentimental que el bardo era, pero no iba a decírselo al brujo. Aunque ella llevaba meses de ventaja en su búsqueda del Djinn, aún cabía la posibilidad de que Geralt lo encontrara primero, así que se guardaría aquella información para sí misma.

Sabía que, si quería que Jaskier volviera su lado, más le valía impedir que deshicieran el deseo.

✺✺✺

Geralt nunca consideró que las charlas en medio de un viaje sirvieran de algo. A menos que fuera para intercambiar información, prefería permanecer callado. Sin embargo, él y Jaskier llevaban toda la tarde caminando en silencio, y cada vez se volvió más difícil seguir avanzando sin mediar alguna palabra.

Y es que sus oídos estaban acostumbrados a que, cuando viajaban juntos, hubiera un montón de ruido haciendo eco en el camino. En cambio, el ambiente mudo que ahora los rodeaba se sentía tan jodidamente fuera de lugar que llegaba a ser molesto.

«¿Cansado?» preguntó llegado el atardecer. El lomo de Roach no había sido ocupado en todo el día, y no sintió adecuado subirse él cuando aún ni siquiera se había disculpado.

No obtuvo una respuesta, pero no había hablado muy fuerte, así que carraspeó y repitió la pregunta, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para tratar de captar la atención del ojiazul.

«Jaskier, ¿estás cansado?» dijo lentamente, y aunque las iris parecieron desviarse un momento en su dirección, siguió sin obtener respuesta alguna. Suspiró, volviendo a mirar al frente y considerando buscar un lugar para dormir.

No había alcanzado a comprar nada de comida, pero Yennefer le había dado bastante. Supo que lo hacía por Jaskier, pero se lo agradeció de todos modos, sabiendo que iba a necesitarlo si quería dedicar su tiempo mayormente a la búsqueda del Djinn.

Cuando encontró un buen lugar para pasar la noche, lo primero que hizo fue armar una fogata, y aunque esperaba que Jaskier se sentara en seguida cerca de ella —como antes solía hacer—, no se sorprendió demasiado al verlo parado a un lado de Roach, en medio de la oscuridad y mirando hacia la nada.

Absteniéndose de volver a suspirar, se acercó a él para tomarlo suavemente del brazo, y lo dirigió hacia el calor del fuego para que se abrigara, asegurándose de dejarlo cómodamente sentado antes de librar a Roach del equipaje.

La noche transcurría tranquila. Jaskier era tan distinto al bardo que conocía, que se sintió libre de poder observarlo largamente, sentado a su lado mientras imaginaba que se voltearía en cualquier momento a mirarlo con una sonrisa, que comenzaría a cantar aunque ya no tuviera su laúd, o que estallaría a carcajadas y le diría que todo ésto era una broma de Yennefer y él, que sólo querían darle una lección por haber sido un imbécil.

Pero pasaron las horas, y lo único que cambió en el rostro del ojiazul fue la luz del fuego moviéndose con el viento, a veces dándole crueles ilusiones, como si le divirtiera crear aquellas sombras que simulaban una sonrisa, o quizás era él quien se esforzaba en visualizar las comisuras de los labios tirando hacia arriba, no lo sabía, pero entendía que sólo se estaba torturando a sí mismo al seguir ahí, así que optó por ponerse de pie, estirando el saco de dormir que aún guardaba para Jaskier y llevando al bardo hasta ahí antes de apagar la fogata, rogando poder conciliar el sueño para tener las fuerzas de continuar con ésto al día siguiente.

✺✺✺

Frunció el ceño tan pronto como despertó, preguntándose qué demonios hacía Jaskier sentado en su saco tan temprano, inmóvil como una roca y con la misma mirada del día anterior, aquella que, intuía, no se encontraría con la suya muy seguido.

Suspiró, levantándose y negando con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a alistar las cosas. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó a Jaskier alejándose un poco, pero pronto descubrió que sólo había ido a orinar tras un árbol, y se sintió aliviado de saber que eso lo hacía por su cuenta. Estaba seguro de que el Jaskier normal se avergonzaría si le contara que le ayudó a orinar, y Geralt prefería no aumentar la incomodidad por la que ya pasarían cuando todo volviera a ser como antes.

Estaba terminando de ajustar la montura cuando escuchó un ruido tras él, y se volteó rápidamente para ver a Jaskier tirado de boca al suelo. Confundido, se apresuró a acercarse para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, e hizo una mueca al ver el feo raspón que se había hecho en la mejilla.

Inconscientemente, esperó que el bardo comenzara a quejarse de lo sucia que había quedado su ropa, y sobre cómo no podría cantar ante el público con su bello rostro arruinado. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó, y una vez más tuvo que contener la espina en su pecho antes de hacer el trabajo por Jaskier, sacudiendo con cuidado la tierra y hojas que habían quedado en su ropa.

«Vamos...» murmuró, avanzando lentamente hacia Roach por si el bardo decidía que, de nuevo, no quería seguirlo, pero afortunadamente lo hizo, así que se permitió mirar al frente mientras se preparaba para otro día de silencio, uno que debía intentar romper si quería obtener alguna pista para su búsqueda.


End file.
